The Molecular Genomics Core Facility provides a centralized resource for the molecular analysis of the genome and transcriptome of cells and tissues. Analysis can occur at the level of a single nucleotide, a single molecule, and a single sample or involve multiple nucleotides, multiple molecules, and multiple samples. The laboratory offers single molecule sequencing, PCR-based analysis of genes and transcripts, and microarray based analysis of transcriptomes and genomes. In this era of high content analysis the goal is to economically measure the highest combination of nucleotides, molecules, and samples. As a centralized facility for all levels of assessment the laboratory provides the expertise required to determine the best technology to use for a research objective. The laboratory also provides expertise in the isolation, preservation, and handling of nucleic acids and training in the use of basic bioinformatics software needed to assess experimental data, access web resources, or perform follow-up investigations. Molecular Genomics Core represents the integration of complementary platforms through a single access point. The core merges the Microarray Core and the Molecular Biology Core as submitted at the last renewal. New equipment and services since the last renewal includes: an ABI 7900 Real Time PCR machine, a Agilent Surescan High-resolution DNA microarray scanner, an Xceed Molecular Ziplex microarray system, the lllumina HiScanSQ system, microarray-based for ChlP-on-ChIP experiements, expanded genotyping and mutational analysis options, and implementation of a LIMS system. The Core requests CCSG Support of $264,488, which is 30% of its operational budget. Over 92% of usage is by Moffitt members and peer-reviewed.